When Billy Blimm Dies
by Persephone LoM
Summary: What if, when Billy died, automatically, because of his death, every man in the world became infected with Billy's touch which made men want to hurt women. Some men get infected later then others. Angel and Spike, being vampires must team up.


**Title: _When Billy Blimm Dies_**

**Author: _SylviaMoon_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any characters in the Angelverse, they all belong to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant enemy, you know the drill._**

**Content: C/A, B/S, etc.**

**Spoilers: _Everything up to Billy. Make sure you saw the episode Billy because it will be really confusing if you didn't. Before Offspring._**

**Summary: _What if, when Billy died, automatically, because of his death, every man in the world became infected with Billy's touch which made men want to hurt women. Some men get infected later then others. Angel and Spike, being vampires must team up to protect the women they care about ^.^_**

**Warning : **Violence. Don't read if offended. Oh and bad language.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

(A/N)This has been on my mind for a WHILE. And I have to get it out. So...yeah. If offended by graphic violence just don't read it. But I hope you _do_! Sticker and a cookie for you!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Fred sat at the counter of the Hyperion, flipping through the pages of the book she was researching in, looking for anything about Billy Blimm in the demonic sense. Angel had called and reported that Billy was dead, Lilah had shot him. Which meant all of the men infected would soon wear off. But just in case, she decided to search. On the couches in the lobby were the unconscious figures of Gunn and Wesley, whom she had knocked out earlier.

"We're back." Cordelia stated, entering the lobby with Angel. Fred adjusted her glasses and nodded at them, glancing towards Gunn and Wesley. They nodded in understanding.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked her.

"I'm fine. Mostly they're just the hurt ones. I bandaged their heads though, but they'll be soar when they wake up.." She spoke guiltily.

"Don't feel guilty. You did what you had to." Cordelia told her honestly, approaching the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can find anything else about Billy. I feel like there are just too many holes in this situation."

"You do that." Cordy put down her crossbow, yawning. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys tomorow morning." Giving one last glance at the figures on the couch, she strided out of the hotel, letting her hair down.

"Get some rest, it's been a long day." Angel sighed, walking up the steps of The Hyperion and to his room. Fred's eyes shifted over to them, and decided she wouldn't sleep until they were awake. To pass the time she continued researching, though she was sure she wouldn't find anything else on them. Skimming through the book, she paused and read over something a second, then third time. Even a fourth.

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god." Grabbing the book, she slipped off the chair and ran up the steps as fast as she could, stopping at room 217 and banging on the door. "Angel!" After a hesitated moment, th edoor opened, Angel stood there, confused.

"What is it?"  
"Look! This is-reeally bad!" He glanced at the book.

"What's going on?"

"It'swrittenthatwhenBillyBlimmdiesallmeneveniftheyweren'tinfectedbeforewillbecomeinfectedandnotjustsomeeverymanintheworld!"

"Whoa, SLOW down, Fred!"

"It says in the book, that when Billy Blimm died, every man in the world will become infected, even if they weren't before! Every man! His death triggers every man to get infected with his touch, without him touching them! And wanting to hurt girls! Some will get infected later then others but still! Big, problem!" Angel's eyes darkened at her words.

"Show me." She turned the book towards him and his eyes skimmed the page.

"..How can we stop this!? There has to be a way."  
"I'll keep researching."  
"Uhm, look. I'll drop you off at Cordelia's and you'll lock yourselves in there, keep researching with her, and I'll wait until Gunn and Wesley wake up to see if they are infected."

"What about you!? You're a man!"

"I'm dead, it doesn't count for me."  
"How do you know that!? You still have...man parts." Fred blushed. Angel almost chuckled, but remembered how serious the situation was.

"Billy tried to infect me when Cordelia and I were confronting him. It didn't work."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on." Angel jogged down the steps, Fred close behind. "Bring your cellphone so we can keep in touch."

"Uh..Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"..Does this mean that the only beings in the world not infected that are male, is you?" Angel grumbled.

"Uh, no. All vampires too. But vampires are already evil, so..Only good guys..Would be Dennis and I....And Spike." He added under his breath.

"Who's Sp-Oh yeah! Cordelia told me about him Isn't he evil?"

"Not anymore apparantely." They walked out of the hotel, Fred holding her cellphone and book snug to her. She got in the passenger seat while Angel got in the front seat. "I want you to call Cordelia, tell her everything you read about." Fred nodded and took out the cellphone.

**XX**

Cordelia paced in her apartment.

"What if they ran in to trouble on the way? I can't believe this is happening. Maybe you know..she's wrong. Maybe all of the men won't go bad. The chances are high, we're wrong _a lot_. But what if I'm wrong now!?" A small whiteboard floated over to her that said, 'Calm DOWN!' She sighed, and collapsed on to the couch.

"Sorry, Dennis. Just panicking is all.." There was a few knocks at the door and she ran over, forgetting to make sure that it was Angel and Fred, swinging the door open.

"Next time, make sure you check first." Angel scolded, walking inside with Fred. Cordelia was about to close the door, but Angel stopped her. "I'm leaving now, making sure she's right. I'll patrol around for a bit then go back to the hotel, if Gunn and Wesley are infected..we'll have a problem." Fred nodded fiercely. "Be careful. Keep the door locked. Don't, under any circumstances, open this door." He slammed the door behind him, waiting until Dennis clicked the lock before walking off.

"What now?" Fred shrugged. Cordelia bit her lip. "I guess we research." She grumbled. They sat down on the couch.

"This is the page I was on." She points to the one about Billy, with a sketched picture matching him perfectly.

"Okay." Cordelia nodded and skimmed through it.

**XX**

Gunn slowly began to wake up, his hand instinctively touching his head where the bandage was, his soar head throbbing. He tapped Wesley a few times. His friend sat up.

"What the hell happened?" Wesley asked.

"My head..Is killing me." Gunn rubbed at it. The front doors of the Hyperion swung open and Angel came in.

"You're awake."

"Barely. What the hell happened?" Gunn asked.

"Are you..feeling okay?"  
"Not so much." Wesley stood up. "I can barely remember...Fred.." He said.

"Yeah. You were infe-" Angel was cut off.

"Dirty little whore. I assume you took care of her?" Wesley asked. Angel's eyes flared. He knew things would go bad.

"Uh yes..She's taken care of."

"Well, you're back. Where's Cordelia?" Gunn asked.

"Also..taken care of."  
"Excellent. Where are the bodies?" Wesley asked. Angel's body stiffened. He shifted in the spot uncomfortabely, trying to think of an appropriate lie.

"I just kinda dumped them somewhere." The bitterness in Angel's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Alright." Wesley touched his bruised chin. "Little bitch. Wish you would have at least chained Fred up so I could poke at her with a few sharp objects for a while." Gunn chuckled at his friends words.

"Yeah. Funny." Angel said, not at all amused.

"I'm going to go out for a while." Wesley said. Angel needed to stop them. They'd hurt other women. Thinking fast, he decided knocking them out again was best.

"How about we bring..weapons?" Angel suggested. Gunn and Wesley looked to him.

"Excellent suggestion." The two walked to the cabinet. Angel came up behind Wesley and knocked him hard over the head with a fist, his vampire visage kicked on for extra strength. Wesley fell to the floor. Gunn spun around to throw a punch but Angel grabbed the fist heading for him, punching him in the gut and hitting him in the head. Gunn fell beside Wesley.

**XX**

Cordelia handed Fred the cup off coffee. Fred didn't look away from the laptop in her hands, but took the mug. Using her free hand to shift the glasses over her eyes, she grumbled under her breath.

"We'll figure out how to reverse it." Cordelia offered a small smile, sitting next to her, steam raising from the mug.

"Yeah, but how many people will die first? Not even just women, men too. To defend themselves, they'll end up killing some of them. No one is safe." They looked to each other. There was a banging on the door. Fred's head bolted up and Cordelia quickly shuffled to the door.

"Cordelia!" Fred's whispered shout came.

"Uh-Who is it!?" Cordelia called through the door.

"It's me." Angel's voice sounded. Sighing in relief, she unbolted the door and swung it open. Angel was dragging in two unconscious forms.

"What the-?" Cordelia looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"They're infected." Fred hit her head softly, sadness taking over her features.

"This will _not _end well." She said in a quiet voice. Angel drug the two figures to the couch, sitting them on it.

"I brought the chains I keep in my closet." Angel lifted them. Fred and Cordelia looked to each other.

"I don't even wanna _know _why." Cordelia said.

"For Angelus." He said, rolling his eyes. Handcuffing one of Wesley's hands to one end of the couch, he handcuffed one of Gunn's to the other end.

"Are you sure this is-safe? They still have on hand free." Fred pointed out. Angel shrugged.

"Probably not. Just stay away from them."  
"Why did you even bring them?" Cordelia asked.

"Can't leave them there. They still need to eat and..keep out of trouble." He explained. "I should have brought more handcuffs for their other hand." Angel sighed. "For now just, don't go anywhere near them."  
"Uh, we're kind of at an advantage. Two hands, plus they're all..stuck in that position." Cordelia said.

"I can't risk you two. Just listen to me for once." She sighed in resignation. "You two should get some sleep." Almost stimulaneously his cell started to ring. 'Unkown Caller' He flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"  
"H-Hello? Is this..Angel?"

"Yeah..Dawn?" Angel asked. Cordelia looked at him, confusion on her face.

"Yeah." Dawn said, her voice shaky.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm all alone. I can't find Buffy..Willow, Tara..Anybody. I'm really scared. Everyone's gone. I was with Giles and he started saying..really mean stuff and tried to hurt me. I knocked him out and I-" Her voice cut off as she began to sob.

"Okay, okay. I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"The m-magic box. I'm in the basement. It's hell outside. Fire and, blood...What's happening in Sunnydale?"  
"It's already spreading....Dawn it's not just Sunnydale, it's all over the world. Keep in the basement, if you have keys lock yourself in. Keep the door closed. Don't let _any _guys in. Only girls."

"What? Why?"  
"Just-trust me, I'll explain it when I get there."

"Okay, b-bye." Angel hung up. Cordelia immediately understood.

"Go."

"She needs me to get her. She can't find anyone and Giles attacked her." Cordelia's eyes filled with worry. She nodded.

"Hurry. Go." She pushed at him.

"Wesley and Gunn-"  
"We'll figure it out!" Fred chipped in. "Go! Help that Dawn girl!" Angel looked at them, worry in his eyes.

"I might not be back for a few days to find everyone else. And Spike, to help."  
"Then be back in a few days. Me and Fred have each other. We're big girls."  
"I know. But if anything happened to either of you I.."

"Angel." She placed a hand on his arm. "We got it." He hugged her, then Fred.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He quickly got his stuff together and ran out of the apartment. Dennis clicked the lock closed. The girls sighed.

"Maybe we _should _get some rest. Time can pass quicker.." Cordeila suggested. Fred nodded.

"I don't want to have to see them anymore like that." She glanced at Wesley and Gunn. Fred picked up her laptop and mug, moving it away from the figures that would easily be able to reach it. They made their way in to the bedroom. Fred put her laptop on the end table, closing it. Cordelia closed the door.

"You can borrow a t-shirt and shorts."

**XX**

Angel drove along the street, clearly worried. He let out a shaky breath. Dawn was alone. Buffy would never leave Dawn alone unless in danger. What about everyone else? Willow, Anya, Tara? His thoughts went back to Cordelia and Fred. Alone with Wesley and Gunn. His heart clenched in to a fist. But they were safe. They were handcuffed. But they both had a free hand. No, they were grown women. They could take care of themselves.

**XX**

The next morning, Cordelia was first to wake up. Getting out of the bed, she adjusted her green tanktop. Quickly changing in to a shirt and skirt, she walked out in to the livingroom, remembering the situation they were in. Wesley and Gunn were awake and they did _not _look too happy.

"Uncuff us now!" Gunn struggled. Cordelia glanced up at them, shaking her head.

"Sorry. No can do. Can't risk you killing me and Fred."  
"I can't believe Angel went against us, and is helping _you_." Gunn continued to struggle. But Wesley didn't. He knew it was no use.

"If you let us go, I promise to make your death a little quicker." Wesley said calmly. Cordelia shook her head.

"Like I'd say deal to that!" Fred came out.

"Oh." She stared at them.

"Fred, you don't have to stay out here. You can use my clothes to change." She indicated, clearly stating she didn't want Fred to have to see them like this.

"Okay." Fred walked back in Cordelia's bedroom, closing the door to change. Cordelia glanced back at Wesley and Gunn. Deciding that she was hungry she went to the kitchen area and pulled open the fridge. Taking out milk, she went to the cabinet, pouring herself a bowl of cereal before returning to the livingroom.

**XX**

Angel approached the Magic Box. It was a rough journey here. He had to stop about twelve times to help out women, sometimes even to stop women from hurting the men. Swinging the door open, the bell made a dinging noise as he walked to the basement. He tried the door, locked. At least Dawn had listened. Angel knocked.

"Dawn? It's Angel." Biting his lip, the door opened after a matter of seconds. Dawn stood there, dry tears on her face. Cheeks red. He stepped aside and she came out, holding a small sword.

"For protection." She said, wiping her tired eyes.

"I wanna take you back to LA with me until this is over, but I want to find everyone else first. I'll explain to you what is going on."

"Okay." Angel explained every detail about Billy and his infection spreading around to Dawn, trying not to bother her by these facts. "But I'm sure everyones okay. They deal with demons and vampires on a daily basis." She nodded virgorously.

"Right. There's no way my sister is in danger..but she's not _here_."

"She's probably caught up helping everyone else." Angel took Dawns arm and gentely pulled her out of the store. She got in the passenger seat and he got in the front. Angel passed her his cellphone.

"Have you tried calling them?"  
"No. Giles pulled the chord out of the phone." Dawn flinched. "I'll try now." She dialed each of their numbers, none of them answered. She kept re-calling each girl. "Uhm..Willow, Buffy, Anya and Tara won't pick up." Angel sighed in frustration.

"Okay." Dawn continud to try.

"We'll stop at each of their homes. We'll start at yours, then we'll stop by the crypt since Spike won't be infected. You're going to need to tell me everyone elses addresses."  
"Okay. Well Willow and Tara live with Buffy and I, Xander and Anya live in Xander's new apartment. It's really pretty. Oh god, Anya. He might be with her. Go there first!"

"Give me the address."

**XX**

Fred and Cordelia ate at the small table, ignoring the shouts coming from Gunn and Wesley.

"I can't take this anymore." Fred whispered. "Do you think we should call Angel to check in? I mean, knowing him..He'd have called us to check in already. But he hasn't. What if he's hurt?" Cordelia swallowed sharply.

"He's a vampire. He's fine. Probably busy with Buffy and everyone.." Cordelia pushed her bowl away. Fred shrugged.

"Just saying."

"Shut the _fuck _up." Gunn said. Fred looked down.

"I'll be researching on the laptop..in your room." Fred was about to enter Cordelia's room when there was a banging at the door. Even Gunn and Wesley seemed shocked. Everyone's heads turned to the door.

"C-Cordelia." Fred stated.

"Help! Please someone help me!" A woman screamed. Cordelia rushed to the door. She tried unlocking it but Dennis tried to keep it bolted.

"Dennis! Stop it!" She pulled harder and it unlocked. She swung it open. A woman came tumbling in, a man behind her. He grabbed her, throwing her to the doorway. She stumbled and ran down the street, leaving.

"Great, she left him to us." Cordelia worriedly glanced at the man in front of her. "I-I'm Cordelia. What's your name?"

"Josh." He grabbed her throat. Fred yelped when she saw her friend grabbed harshly.

"Do us a favor and get us the hell out of here!" Gunn shouted. Fred ran in to the bedroom, sifting through her weapons box. Pulling out a small knife she ran back out. Lifting the knife, she shook.

"H-Hey! I got a knife!" Fred shouted. Josh's eyes glanced over. He chuckled. Throwing Cordelia's body to the ground, she crawled to Fred, who helped her stand up. Cordelia held her neck. Fred held the knife up in front of her protectively. Josh chuckled mercilessly. He made his way to the couch.

"Don't unchain them!" Cordelia shouted. Fred handed Cordelia the knife. Cordy ran at Josh and hit him in the face. He grabbed her wrist, and twisted it back. She screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Fred jumped and ran to help. Josh hit her in the face and she fell next to Cordelia, but unconscious. Cordelia looked up, holding her sprained wrist. Josh approached the handcuffed men and stared. He bent down to Cordelia, crouching over her.

"Where's the key?" He whispered.

"I don't have it." Josh hit her in the face. Cordelia whimpered in pain. "I swear..." He hit her again.

"We can do this all night." Cordelia sighed shakily.

"End table in my room." Josh walked over her figure. Cordelia felt her eyelids begin to become heavy. Her world went black.

**XX**

Angel and Dawn exited Xander's apartment. It was empty, but a few lamps had fallen over and were broken, furniture pushed around. Dawn shook her head sadly as she sat in the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt.

"Okay, your place." Angel pulled out. "Uh..can you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Call Cordelia on my cellphone to check in. She's on my contact list." Dawn nodded and went to his list. She clicked 'Send' once she found it. After a few rings, it picked up.

"Hello?" A mans voice came.

"Uh..who is this?" Dawn asked.

"Who is _this? _After all, honey. You're the one calling me."  
"Uh..Th-This is Dawn. Is-Cordelia there?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak..to her?"

"No. She is currently unconscious. Yeah, I might have hit them too hard. Well, I guess there _is _no too hard." Dawn hung up immediately and she gave a panicked look to Angel.

"What?" He asked, looking at her then back at the road a few times.

"Uhm." She let out a shaky breath. "They're in trouble. A man picked up the phone.." Angel's jaw clenched.

"Shit." He whispered. "Okay..Uh-Uh."  
"You can take me to LA now. It's okay. At least we _know_ they'll be there. And we can try Buffy and everyone later."

"Thank you." Angel said, turning the car around. "What did the guy..." He coughed. "Say?"  
"That she was unconscious and he may have hit them too hard.." Angel nodded, panic settling in him.

**TBC**


End file.
